


Space Pirates are a thing

by dragonprinsessa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enjoy!, Family Reunion, Reunion, and i know this is minus sam holt, but matt is enough for now, i basically wrote this because pidge desERVES TO FIND HER FAMILY, or just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: Matt is a space pirate. So is his friend the alien Bikk. Bikk also happens to be a huge fan of Voltron so when he hears the team are visiting the planet he drags Matt with him to just catch a glimpse of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy there! So here's another voltron thing, the second i've written in a very short time. I am proud. Anyway, I think Pidge really needs to reunite with her family soon so I wrote it happening. I wrote it in like twenty minutes so it might not be that good. BUT THAT'S FUN SO GO AHEAD AND READ.

Matt had no idea what he was doing. Well, he knew what he was doing but it didn’t go well. He was trying to fix his cloak. It had been damaged after he and some of his space pirate friends had barely managed to run away from a group of galra. And yes, you heard that right. Space pirates. 

Matt was one of them now. He had been ever since they had saved him and some other prisoners from the ship the galra were keeping him captive on. It was really impressive that they had managed it so well. Afterwards they had told Matt the plan they used and he was pretty sure he’d never heard of any tactic like it. But then again, he had never heard of space pirates before either.   
The other prisoners that had been rescued had been sent back to their home planets. Matt however decided to stay with the pirates. As much as he wanted to go back to earth, see his mother and little sister again, he couldn’t. He needed to find his dad first. There was no way he could come back home without him. It was his duty to save his father, even if he had no idea how he was going to do it. He also had to figure out what had become of Shiro. He knew that he was in captive anymore, the rumors had spread all over the universe that “The Champion” had escaped. Knowing that was a relief but it wasn’t enough. 

“Matt! Matt, have you heard?” 

Matt turned around to look at the alien that had spoken to him. He guessed the little guy could be seen as his best space friend. He was nothing like what Shiro had been to him, but he still really appreciated having him. The alien’s name was Bikk and he was a short round thing. He had purple eyes and green fur with very long ears on top of his head. Right now he was bouncing excitedly.

“I don’t think so? What’s up?” Matt asked and put away the cloak. 

“Team Voltron is here! They’re actually here on this planet. I mean, I know we do best to stay clear of them since, y’know, we’re space pirates and all, but maybe just one peek! Wouldn’t that be awesome, Matt?” Bikk rambled and Matt smiled at his friend. 

He had known since the first day of knowing Bikk that the guy was obsessed with this “Voltron”. Apparently he had grown up hearing legends of a huge robot made out of five lions that was the defender of the universe. Matt thought the whole thing sounded absurd. And Bikk had saved no time to tell him about how Voltron recently had come back and that the Paladins were now travelling the universe, saving anyone they could and fighting galra. Sure, it sounded pretty good but Matt also felt like it was too good to be true. No way these people could do so much with a bunch of robots. And how could five robot lions make on huge robot? That just didn’t make sense. But if it was true, he guessed it was pretty cool. So he decided to give Bikk a nod. 

“Sure, let’s have a look” he said. “Where are they?”

 

Bikk had dragged him all over the city to find the right place. All the while he was talking about how amazing Voltron was and that he was going to see them basically made him a god. Matt had just snorted at that. They finally found a huge folk-mass surrounding the parade street. Apparently Team Voltron were walking there to get to the planet leaders at the end of it. Bikk managed to get through the masses pretty well as everyone were mostly taller than him. He waddled between the legs of the people and made it to the front. Matt had a harder time. He was trying to elbow his way forward to keep up with Bikk. He knew that if they lost each other here they wouldn’t be able to find each other for hours after. 

He finally reached front where Bikk was squealing while pointing at the group of Voltron Paladins walking in the middle of the street. The first thing Matt noticed was the armor they all were wearing. It looked really fancy with a different color for everyone. Then he started noticing the people. First he noticed the guy with blue who was pointing finger guns at every alien girl visible. The next one was the one with yellow, he was blushing while waving to the people around him. The red guy was just walking normally beside the black one. And the black one was… Shiro? Every part of Matt froze. He knew that face. He had seen it every day for months in a row. That was Shiro. Shiro had escaped and become a paladin of Voltron. Matt didn’t even know what to think. He didn’t think. Instead he left his place beside Bikk and ran out so he was standing right in front of Shiro. At first the paladins seemed confused. And then they looked wary. Didn’t Shiro recognize him? Oh wait, right. He was still wearing his hat and goggles. Quickly he ripped them of his head and stared at Shiro. 

“Matt?” he asked sounding very uncertain and looking like he didn’t believe it. 

“MATT?” came another voice from behind Shiro. 

Matt knew that voice. He would know that voice anywhere. What it was doing all the way out here so far from earth he didn’t know. He decided that should wait until later, because right now his little sister was running straight towards him and throwing herself around his neck. He hugged her as tightly as he could back. 

“Katie” he whispered into her hair and he could feel her crying against his shirt. 

“Matt, I’ve been looking for you for so long” she choked out and hugged him a little tighter. 

Matt had no idea what his sister was doing here. She should still be on earth, with their mom. But somehow she was here. In space. As a paladin of Voltron. Which meant that she was fighting galra. That especially Matt already had mixed feelings about. He decided to push them aside and just hold his sister. His little sister. She was right here with him. And he was so happy she was. 

“I’m here, Katie. I won’t leave you. Never again” he said and kissed her head. 

They pulled apart and Katie wiped away a few tears while giving out a little laugh. Matt looked at her. She was a little taller than when he last saw her, but her hair was shorter. 

“It’s good to see you again” 

Matt felt Shiro’s hand on his shoulder and turned to look at his old friend. He smiled and then they hugged each other, tightly and full of emotions. 

“You too, Shiro” 

“Hey Pidge, that’s your brother?” it was the guy in blue who spoke. 

The others had moved closer and the blue one was leaning his arm on Katie’s head. It was weird. These people obviously knew Katie well, they seemed so relaxed around her. And what was that he had called her? Pidge?

“Yeah this is Matt. And get off me, Lance” Katie said while throwing the guy’s arm off her head.   
Matt had know. 

“Pidge?” he asked and looked at Katie and she laughed. 

“Yup. That’s what these dorks know me as” Katie said while teasingly looking up at her friends. The blue guy, Lance, laughed. 

“Yeah, did you know she pretended to be a guy to get into to Garrison?” he said and grinned towards Matt. “Pidge Gunderson” he said and now Matt laughed too. That was the most ridiculous name he had ever heard. 

Shiro’s steady chuckle joined in while Katie started to angrily ramble at Lance all the reasons she chose that name. 

“Sounds like we have a lot to catch up on” Matt said and ruffled her hair. 

That sentence made her face light up and she grinned widely at him. 

“Matt! Psst, Matt!”

Matt turned around and saw Bikk standing behind him while peeking at the paladins. 

“Do you think they’ll give me an autograph?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I had no idea how to end this


End file.
